Misión: Llevar a tu Jefe al Dentista
by yanen-chan
Summary: Superbi Squalo. Capitán estratega de la temida organización Varia, y mano derecha del jefe de la misma. Actual invicto emperador de la espada. Con la fuerza de un oso, la habilidad de un leopardo y la ferocidad de un tiburón. Ha cumplido todas las misiones encomendadas bajo su cargo, excepto una: llevar a su jefe al dentista.


Después de tanto tiempo muerta he revivido para… terminar de subir todo lo que tengo pendiente TT_TT…. detesto trabajar…

Empecemos… (Aclaraciones/agradecimientos/disclaimer/etc, etc)

**1**: Quiero agradecer a mi beta-rider con la que tuve una pequeña discusión para que terminara de editar esto… Te amo, mi pequeña petirrojo (Ay Dios me siento tan pedófila con esa frase TT_TT)

**2:** Los personajes de KHR no son míos son de Akira Amano-sensei! (Pero son libre de fantasear con ellos jojojojojo~)

**3 Nota:** El siguiente fanfiction está basado en hechos reales, visitas al dentista, conejos, relámpagos y demases con mi beta. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia [?]

**4:** Espero que disfruten a los Varia…en especial el XS porque me matan y, hace a algún tiempo estaba leyendo un doujinshi de KHR, no? entonces… si, si ya entiendo les aburre mi vida, lean y gocen mis pequeños~

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Misión: Llevar a tu Jefe al Dentista**

—¡Escoria! —Gritó el actual y temible jefe de Varia refiriéndose, naturalmente, a su estimado colega de la lluvia.

—¡VOOOOOIIIIII! ¡¿Qué cosa quiere ahora?! —Refunfuñó amablemente el ya conocido y adorado mano derecha del anterior nombrado— …Maldito bastardo… —Se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes, mientras caminaba hacia el Varia mayor, el cual le hacía señas con la mano para que fuera.

—Tengo que ir al dentista —Dijo aquel hombre de cuerpo bien torneado y musculoso, que cada vez bebía más tequila para que se le quitara el suplicio provocado por la maldita muela, que le dolía hasta por el cul…

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Ve al dentista, idiota! ¡Piensa por ti mismo, inútil pedazo de…! —Más Squalo no terminó la frase, pues su adorado superior ya le había lanzado la botella "casi" vacía del tequilla que bebía— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOIIII! ¡Maldito hijo de…!

—Si te lo estoy diciendo, es para que me acompañes, idiota… —A parte de interrumpir la oración del capitán estratega, tomo su cabeza por los finos cabellos de plata, para así azotar su cara contra el escritorio y dejarle rota la nariz de una forma totalmente elegante y delicada, estilo Xanxus, por supuesto. Sin embargo, de la cara del hombre de ojos mercurio sólo asomaba un hilo de sangre brotando del mismo músculo, pues milagrosamente, salió "casi" ileso de ese tierno golpe.

—¡VOOOOOIIIII! ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?! —Preguntó desconcertado y a la vez asombrado Superbi Squalo, mientras claro, trataba de detener la hemorragia causada por una de las ya acostumbradas caricias de ese dulce hombre.

—Porque no encuentro otra zorra que me acompañe. —Contestó Xanxus di Vongola con una sonrisa socarrona, típica de él.

—… Y USTED SERA UN… —…Pero el peliplata no sabía que más decir, así que optó por la solución más correcta— … Tsk… Pero que sea rápido… ¡No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo con una escoria como tú! —Y el espadachín salió volando por la puerta a llamar un chófer para que los llevara al personal —y traumado— dentista del de tez morena, ya que, de todas formas, no aguantaría a un ser tan majadero y bestial —siendo unas de las muchas definiciones que Superbi tenía para su jefe— como el zángano de su superior por más tiempo en esa oficina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fueron las horas más tediosas, traumáticas y desquiciantes de la vida de Squalo…

Estaba en la sala de espera, esperando sentado y escuchando millones de groserías, gritos, calumnias y súplicas… Aunque, como se aburrió mucho, decidió leer una revista mientras tanto. Algo productivo tenía que hacer mientras el pobre médico terminaba traumatizado dentro de aquella pequeña estancia… ¿no?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando por fin salió el muy esperado jefe del Escuadrón Asesino, en ese entonces Squalo estaba casi roncando con una revista encima de la cara.

—¡ESCORIA! —El hombre de las cicatrices lanzó el escritorio del dentista encima del hombre-pez para que despertara de su sueño, cosa que funcionó a la maravilla.

—¡VOOOOOOIIIII! !¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que hable?! ¡La boca está hecha para que hable, maldito bastardo, no sólo para estarme chupando la…! —Y he aquí una de las tantas veces en las que el asesino comienza a regañar al mayor como si fuera su madre, lidiando con su hijo adolescente. Claro, si ese tipo de cosas se las dijera una madre a su retoño.

—Sólo págale y larguémonos —Y señaló al pobre hombre de anteojos y cabeza calva casi incinerado de pies a cabeza—. Te espero afuera escoria, así que no tardes —Amenazó al mismo tiempo en que salía por el agujero donde antes solía haber una puerta, y ahora había un escritorio hecho trizas como recibidor.

Squalo suspiró, para luego voltear a ver al pobre hombre. —Bien, cuánto va a…

—N-n-no… ¡No se pre-preocupe…! —El odontólogo giraba su cabeza con consternación en todas direcciones—. ¡La-la-la casa invita! —E intentó sonreír, pero la extraña mueca duró poco, pues antes de que el capitán estratega respondiera, ya había un pequeño maniático con bata blanca corriendo muy lejos de ese lugar, que solía ser su adorada clínica.

El italiano reaccionó unos momentos después. A fin de cuentas, eso era normal, no muchos doctores, o enfermeras, o psicólogos, o ancianos, o niños, u hombres, o animales… bueno, nadie, en sí, terminaba cuerdo después de tener a Xanxus como paciente… Más bien, nadie regresaba a ser lo que era después de conocerlo, o al menos eso declaraban las personas vestidas de blanco que se encontraban en cierto manicomio en la frontera de Italia cuyo nombre era difícil de recordar por tantas infamias vertidas sobre él…

Después de reflexionar un largo rato, recordó que su jefe lo esperaba afuera, así que se dio media vuelta para salir; lo más seguro era que su jefe ya lo hubiese dejado y tuviese que pedir otro medio de transporte.

Al salir, el espadachín no creyó comprender lo que veía: el que una vez fue heredero de Vongola realmente lo estaba esperando al pie de la acera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte, escoria? —Siseó su voz ronca con tono enfadado, a la vez que le dedicaba una de sus muy dulces miradas asesinas a su mascota preferida.

El de ojos platinados no dijo nada y sólo hizo un gesto.

—Tsk… No mucho —El tiburón volvió la mirada en todas direcciones buscando la limosina que los trajo hasta allí—. Hey, ¿dónde está el chófer? —Preguntó con serenidad y a la vez con molestia a Xanxus.

—Hmp… Lo despedí, y le dije que se fuera a llevar a su abuela —Simplemente contestó con pereza su interlocutor.

—¡VOOOOOOIIII! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿TIENE UNA LIGERA IDEA DE LO QUE TENDREMOS QUE CAMINAR HASTA LA VARIA?! —No tardó mucho tiempo en explotar Squalo ante tan incoherente respuesta.

—Porque el malnacido no tenía analgésicos en el auto —Explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo—. Además, me importa una mierda qué tan lejos esté Varia, te obligaré a cargarme si me incomodo, ¿me oíste, maldita criada? —Y sonrió, con una sola, satírica y escueta mueca en el rostro, llamada comúnmente "sonrisa", en el lenguaje de Xanxus.

—¡PERO QUÉ MALDITO BASTARDO ERES, JEFE DE MIERDA! ¡YO NO TE CARGO NI AUNQUE TU VONGOLA MADRE ME HUBIESE PAGADO PARA HACERLO! ¡USA TUS PUTOS PIES, QUE PARA ESO TE SIRVEN! —Y dicho esto, sacó su espada para ponerse a la defensiva, a sabiendas de que su irritable jefe no estaba de humor como para ponerse a discutir con él, así que simplemente esperó una de sus muy comunes y venenosas respuestas.

—¡Tú no me dices qué hacer, maldito animal malnacido! —Con pistolas en mano y sus viejas cicatrices esparciéndosele por el rostro, se creó un tumulto social en lo que actualmente es "área en recuperación".

Y así, he aquí otro ejemplo de lo que el Escuadrón de Asesinos Independiente de Vongola Nono, o mejor conocida como "Varia", puede promover como uno de sus muchos servicios: De una simple visita al dentista a la destrucción de áreas públicas en tan sólo segundos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Y aquí acabó este fic, death~!... les gustó?, no les gustó?... acepto propuestas de matrimonio, limonazos (amo el limón…también leer lemon), entrevistas de trabajo y sexys personas que quieran ligarse a este hermoso shinigami~!.

Recordé un dato curioso… se supone que este fic tendría relación con los conejos… no porque los conejos estén siempre en celo (y ya saben Xanxus… y Squalo *hemorragia nasal*), sino porque un día estaba de camino al dentista con mi beta e íbamos rolleando como Xanxus y Squalo (si, si, todos en la calle nos veían con cara de desquicia s) entonces encontré unos lindos conejitos (los estaban vendiendo) y empecé a mimarlos por fuera de su jaulita y fue extraño que Squalo mimara conejos (Si, yo era Squalo Xd…aunque soy más seme que mi beta)…y creo que este anécdota debí haberlo puesto al inicio u.u.

Esa fue mi vida…


End file.
